Sea Of Oil
Sea of Oil was the third produced episode and the thirty-third broadcast episode of the television series Stingray. Plot Mysterious attacks on an oil mining stage require the attention of Troy, Phones, Marina and Atlanta. There is more to the attacks than first thought. Synopsis Out in the sea a new oil rig has been set up and is commanded by Engineer Preston. They begin to send down the drill. While drilling, Preston hears a noise and orders the drill to be switched off, they can then hear a strange humming sound. Every one recognises it and Preston gives the order to evacuate. Just after they’ve escaped the oil rig is destroyed. Back at Marineville, Preston is explaining to Commander Shore and Troy that this is the third time it’s happened. Shore tells Troy to help Preston at their fourth oil rig. So Troy, Phones, Marina and Atlanta head off. Once they arrive they start getting to work. The drill is carefully lowered down to the seabed accompanied by Stingray. The drill starts drilling, being watched by Stingray. While watching, Phones picks up a sound on his headset and tells Troy. Phones loses the signal and they assume it was an echo from the drill Atlanta contacts Marineville and tells Shore that drilling has being going on for six hours and say that there has been no incidents. Stingray surfaces and they all retire for the night. Not knowing that there was another vessel in the area, a marine person heads towards Stingray and places a bomb on it. However Marina is not asleep, but is on deck. She then hears a splash of water. She notices someone has jumped into the water. She jumps in her self and ends up chasing after the vessel, but she eventually loses it. Marina wakes up Troy and Phones, they find out that Atlanta has been kidnapped. In an underground base, a marine agent called Gerit reports to his leader Nefir that he has captured one of the terraineans. There Atlanta tries to explain that they're not invaders, they just want the oil. She convinces the two that they meant no harm, but Gerit informs her that he planted a bomb on Stingray. He says that when it submerges it will explode! Stingray begins to dive, when Troy notices something is wrong with the Service Video Scanner. Stopping the dive, Troy and Phones go up on deck to see what wrong. They discover a seal in front the camera. They then see it balancing a the bomb on it’s nose. They manage to get rid of the bomb, just in time and start looking for Atlanta. In order to contact Stingray, Atlanta and Gerit head out of the base in his ship. On Stingray, Phones pick up the ship on his headset. Troy decides to fire a missile not knowing that Atlanta is aboard. Atlanta figures out that Phones is picking up the motors of Gerit’s ship. She uses a switch turning the motors on and off, trying to signal a code. Phones picks it up and tells Troy that it spelt out Atlanta. They stop the attack and head for the marine base. Working out their agreements Nefir gives them the oil. Cast Regular Cast Troy_(sea_of_oil).png|Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones.png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta_(sea_of_oil).png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Onk.png|Oink (David Graham) Guest Cast Engineer_Preston.png|Engineer Preston (David Graham) Voice_only_male.png|Rigger Jack (Ray Barrett) Voice_only_male.png|1st Oil Rig Worker (David Graham) Voice_only_male.png|Base 472 (Robert Easton) Gerit.png|Gerit (David Graham) Nefir.png|Nefir (Don Mason) Equipment Used OIL_RIGs.png|Oil rigs Gerit's_submarine.png|Gerit's underwater craft Sticker_bomb.png|Sticker bomb Notes *This is the first appearance of Oink voiced by David Graham. He later appears in Treasure Down Below, The Golden Sea, Loch Ness Monster and The Invaders. Continuity *This episode was broadcast as the 33rd, which meant the other appearances of Oink came before despite the fact this episode establishes the character Oink. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Episodes Category:Sea Of Oil Category:Episodes Written by Dennis Spooner Category:Episodes Edited by Harry MacDonald